Too Much Time
by In A Rush
Summary: Based off what happened in tonight's episode 06/10/2011


**A one shot, possibly another chapter will be added.**

**Great episode of Rush tonight, quite sad and suspenseful though.**

**Loved the ending though between Lawson and Shannon, next week is looking good, and as you can see I got some more inspiration from tonight's episode and the sneak peek into next week.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Rush :P**

…

Sitting in the waiting room opposite Lawson, Shannon sees him at a loss and stands up to sit next to him, leaning back in the seat.

"Can I come home with you?" Shannon asks.

"You sure?" He asks hesitantly having his suspicions of what had happened to her but not wanting to push her about it.

"Yep." She says sadly while nodding her head.

"Of course." He says feeling slightly better knowing she was going home with him.

"I've missed you." He says after a minute's silence.

"I've missed you too." Shannon replies while tearing up.

Noting that she seemed to be fighting back her tears, Lawson quickly takes her hand in his and gives it a soft reassuring squeeze.

"Do you think he will pull through this?" Shannon asks quietly.

"You know I can't answer that Shannon, I hope he will but you know that anything could happen." Lawson says to her gently.

Letting go of his hand, Shannon wraps her arm behind his back and rests her head into the crook of his neck, while placing her other free hand onto his leg while he envelops her into a hug.

"I've really missed you Shan." Lawson says.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I promise I'm better now, I'm getting back to being me, I love you so much Laws." She says letting the tears slowly slide down her cheek.

"I love you too Shan, I always will." He says while placing a kiss onto the top of her forehead.

…..

**1 Hour Later.**

"Lawson, Shan, your allowed in to see him." Stella says as she stops in front of them.

"Thanks Stell, I'll see you tomorrow." Lawson says as they both stand up, with Shannon wiping the tears from her eyes.

Walking down the corridor towards Michael's room, they both don't say anything.

Opening the door to his room, Lawson looks back to see Shannon standing there still.

"You coming?" He asks.

"I can't." she says.

"You can Shannon, we will go in together." He says holding out his hand for her to take.

Having her hand in his, he slowly pulls her into the room and let's go of her hand to walk to the other side of Michael's bed.

Standing in between the other side of his bed and the door, Shannon looks worried.

"Michael, you have to pull through, you hear me, and we all know you like to disobey orders, but this one is non-negotiable, you have to pull through mate." Lawson says grabbing onto the bed rail and looking down at Michael's battered body and trying to keep what little composure he has left in him.

"Life's short Lawson, there's no guarantee's." Shannon says in a stern tone.

Looking up at her and not understanding what she was trying to say exactly, he says "I know that Shan."

"Like I said there's no guarantee's, and with our job the guarantee's we will make it to the next day are a lot slimmer than those that don't do our job, I don't want to waste any more time I have with you Lawson." She says gazing at him intensely.

"We won't." He says simply.

"I know you're a bit more traditional, that you would prefer it if you do this instead of me, I know it's not ideal or romantic doing this beside our mate's hospital bed, but I love you Lawson, let's get married." Shannon says with a small smile.

"Are you serious?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, so what do you think?" she asks.

"I think it's a great idea, I'd love to get married." Lawson says walking towards her and giving her a passionate kiss.

"The sooner the better." Shannon says looking up at him.

"I agree, did you hear that mate, we are getting married and you're the first one to know, so you have to wake up and let Stella know that for once she is behind in her gossip." Lawson says chuckling.

"Can I have a minute Lawson?" Shannon asks indicating with her finger she wanted time alone with Michael

"Sure, I'll just be outside." He says before walking out.

"I need to get this off my chest, only my counsellor knows and it will be good for me if someone else knew why I have been a little strange, I was raped Michael, I was raped by Frank, I got my own back on him the other night, when he apparently got mugger, well I belted him with my pistol, but it changed me, you know the whole team's a total mess because of you, me included, so you better pull through or Stell will come kick your arse, thanks' for listening." Shannon says leaning down and placing a kiss onto his forehead and lightly hugging him before walking out.


End file.
